thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP Crossover film to be created by DavidBrennan99. It will appear in 20th of November 2017. Plot The ponies of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, which is overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monstrous storm creatures commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow, who uses magical obsidian orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses; Princess Celestia unsuccessfully urges Princess Luna to seek help south of Equestria, uttering "the queen of the hippo" before being interrupted. Twilight flees the city alongside her five pony friends – Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy – and her assistant dragon, Spike (along with Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Duck, Roise, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Fu Fu, Luigi, Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Station Officer Steele, Arnold McKinley, Ellie Philips, Tom Thomas, Ben Hooper, Radar, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, James and Sarah Jones, Bronwyn and Charlie Jones, Mandy Flood, Mike and Helen Flood, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Gareth Griffiths, Moose Roberts, Joe Sparkes, Lizzie and Hannah Sparkes, Bella Lasagne, Trevor Evans, Spud the scarecrow, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Zephie, Soc, Aidan, Solo, Beacon, Sam, Asling, Ziggy, the Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Rattlesnake Jake, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, the Farthing Wood animals, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Frankie, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Philip, Piper, Harrison, Chatsworth, Thomlight Sparkle, Nyx, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Zuzo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Wile E Coyote, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain (Top Cat), Griswald, Officer Dibble, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Nova, Ben, Saoirse, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Jasiri, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Genie and Ajabu), setting out with them in search of the aforementioned "hippos". Tempest is contacted by her superior, the Storm King (whom The Rough Gang, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Captain Hook, Mr Smee, Ursula, Cruella DeVil, Dr Facilier, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Vinnie, S C Ruffey, George, the Horrid Lorries, Scar, Shere Khan, Kaa, Zira, Nuka, The Predator Gang (including new member Niju), Pete, Grundel Toad and Team Rocket who working for) who reminds her to gather all of Equestria's princesses in order for him to activate his mystical staff with their magic, promising to restore her horn in exchange. In the desert city of Klugetown, a feline con artist named Capper falsely offers to guide the seven friends to the hippos, secretly intending to sell the ponies to settle a debt to a local criminal. However, he develops a genuine friendship with them after Rarity generously mends his coat. Twilight discovers an atlas in Capper's manor that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery to the others. When Tempest arrives in pursuit of Twilight, the seven evade her aboard a delivery airship. Tempest interrogates Capper over Twilight's whereabouts, but he deliberately misdirects Tempest to atone for deceiving the seven. The airship's birdlike crew reluctantly allow the seven passage during a lunch break, revealing themselves to be former pirates that have been forced into the Storm King's service. Rainbow Dash persuades the pirates to defy orders and take the seven to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris, performing a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest. Disgruntled by her friends' carelessness, Twilight single-handedly engineers her group's escape in a makeshift hot air balloon, leaving Tempest to destroy the ship with the pirates and Capper on board. The seven reach Mount Aris to find the kingdom deserted. Following a singing voice to a fountain, they are pulled down a whirlpool where the singer, the seapony Princess Skystar, gives them air bubble helmets and takes them to her underwater home of Seaquestria. Skystar identifies her kind as the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King's assault; Novo demonstrates by turning the ponies into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal the pearl while letting her oblivious friends socialize with the seaponies as a distraction. Pinkie Pie nearly changes Novo's mind until Twilight triggers an alarm, prompting the outraged queen to banish the entire group to the surface. Arriving back on land Twilight's friends berate her for her actions. An ashamed Twilight is abducted by Tempest and brought before the Storm King in Canterlot to have her magic absorbed; Tempest gains Twilight's sympathy upon divulging how her own friends feared and shunned her for her dangerously unstable magic after she lost her horn in a monster attack as a filly. Meanwhile, Twilight's friends reunite with Capper, the pirates, and the hippogriff Skystar to infiltrate Canterlot and rescue her. Seeing the group repel his army, the Storm King uses his empowered staff to unleash a tornado on the city, betraying Tempest as well. Twilight saves Tempest from the tornado and reconciles with her friends, working together with them to take the staff from the Storm King and disperse the storm. The Storm King hurls an obsidian orb at the seven in a final effort to reclaim the staff, but Tempest jumps in his way, petrifying them both. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, while Twilight and her friends use the staff's magic to revive Tempest and the other petrified ponies. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies they have made on their adventure. Tempest is convinced by Twilight to join them by using controlled sparks from her still broken horn to provide a fireworks display, happily accepting the friendship of Twilight and company. Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Rattlesnake Jake, Slyly, Leonard, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, the Farthing Wood animals, Merlin (Thomas & Friends), Theo, Lexi, Frankie (Thomas & Friends), Hurricane, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Philip, Piper, Harrison, Chatsworth, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Zuzo, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Tom and Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Wile E. Coyote, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain (Top Cat), Griswald, Officer Dibble, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Nova, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Genie, Ajabu, The Rough Gang, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Captain Hook, Mr Smee, Ursula, Cruella DeVil, Dr Facilier, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Vinnie, S.C. Ruffey, Bulgy, George, The Horrid Lorries, Professor Pericles, Mr E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Shere Khan, Kaa, Zira, Nuka, Scarface, Lady Blue, Siri, Farley, Niju, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano, Mzingo, Mwoga, Pete, Grundel Toad and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Captain Hook, Mr Smee, Ursula, Cruella DeVil, Dr Facilier, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Vinnie, S C Ruffey, Bulgy, George, the Horrid Lorries, Scar, Shere Khan, Kaa, Zira, Nuka, Scarface, Lady Blue, Siri, Farley, Niju, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Mzingo, Mwoga, Pete, Grundel Toad and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) will be working with the Storm King. * This film marks the first debut of Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Frankie, Bulgy and Rosie in her new livery from Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor ''and Thomas & Friends, Zira, Nuka and Vitani from ''The Lion King: Simba's Pride, Ajabu, Makucha and Mapigano from The Lion Guard, ''Griswald and Officer Dibble from ''Top Cat The Movie. * Tick Tock the Crocodile will make a cameo appearance during the battle scene. * Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis and Tirek will be absent in this film. * Diesel will sing his dark version of I'm Full of Surprises when Tempest Shadow brings Thomas and Twilight Sparkle to the Storm King and the villains. * This film featured a special version of the songs "In the Dark of The Night" and "The Most Important Thing is Being Friends" where Percy, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Emily, Toby, Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, Duck, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Charlie, Paxton, Rosie, Luke, Slyly, Leonard, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Jasiri, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Harrison, Chatsworth, Philip, Piper, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Zuzo, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Wile E Coyote, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain (Top Cat), Griswald, Officer Dibble, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Nova, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Jasiri, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Genie, Rattlesnake Jake, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and the Farthing Wood animals, sing along with Thomas, James, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane and Frankie at the end of this film. Harrison sings Beresford's part in this song since Beresford didn't appear in this film since he's on the Mainland and they're both voiced by Colin McFarlane. * The international engines, (Raul, Ivan, Gina, Frieda, Shane, Yong Bao, Rajiv, Axel, Etienne and Carlos) along with the other engines on Equesodor (standard, narrow and minimum gauge) will cameo in this film attending the Friendship Festival planned by Twilight Sparkle. * Percy, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Emily, Toby, Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, Duck, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Spencer, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Charlie, Paxton, Rosie, Luke, Philip, Genie, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono) and Jasiri distrusted Hurricane and Frankie for their past actions towards Thomas and James at first although Skiff believed that they deserves a second chance since he used to work for Sailor John and turn to the good side since he's not evil like Sailor John but after Hurricane and Frankie saves their lives from the villains, the engines began to trust them and apologize for not giving them a chance. * The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and One), Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Flying Scotsman, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Philip, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot will face Niju, S C Ruffey, George, the Horrid Lorries and Grundel Toad for the first time. * Slyly, Leonard, Flying Scotsman, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Philip, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird and Wile E Coyote will meet The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Frankie, Hurricane, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar and Jasiri for the first time. Gallery Songs # In the Dark of the Night - Diesel 10 # I'm Full of Surprises (Dark Version) - Devious Diesel # The Most Important Thing is Being Friends - Thomas, James, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Frankie, Percy, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Emily, Toby, Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, Duck, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Charlie, Paxton, Rosie, Luke, Slyly, Leonard, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Jasiri, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Harrison, Chatsworth, Philip, Piper, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Zuzo, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Wile E Coyote, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain (Top Cat), Griswald, Officer Dibble, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Nova, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Jasiri, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Genie, Rattlesnake Jake, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and the Farthing Wood animals.Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Epic films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Magical films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossovers